The Rest of Ravenpaw's Story
by Monster the Vamelfaer
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Ravenpaw after the Clans left? Well here's your chance to see the rest of Ravenpaw's story. Just saying this now, if you're going to leave a negative review tell me what's wrong or else just don't say anything. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Ravenpaw watched as his beloved clan faded off into the distance. Nothing would ever be the same again, the forest was crumbling, his friends had left, he would probably never see anything of his old life again. True, he wasn't technically a part of the clan, but he always would be in his heart. _If things had been different, _he thought, _maybe I would be going with them._

He sat and watched the sun go down over Highstones. He heard pawsteps come up behind him. "I don't envy you right now."

Ravenpaw turned around and saw his closest friend sitting behind him. "What am I going to do without them Barley?" Ravenpaw asked quietly. Barley came and sat down next to him. "Life will still go on, they're on their way to a better future. Besides, you still have me don't you?" His wiskers twitched miscivously. Ravenpaw smiled slightly. "You're right I guess..."

Ravenpaw sighed, "I'll miss them." The two cats sat in silence as the sun went down and the stars started to appear overhead.

Barley yawned, "well, guess I'm off to bed. You commin'?" "Ya, I'll be there in a minute..."

Ravenpaw took one more mournful look where he saw the last of his clan and headed off after Barley.

The following days were pretty much average for Ravenpaw. In fact, he could amost believe that things were back to normal, if it hadn't been for the noises of all those monsters in the forest.

Ravenpaw walked along what used to be the Windclan border along with Barley. "It looks so different now," Ravenpaw said as he gazed upon the once beautiful moor. Now it was filled with trenches and holes that were filled with mud that could swallow a kit.

Barley just nodded as he picked his way through particularly muddy ground. Ravenpaw stopped to hear another tree crash to the ground and hear a monster grind it up.

Barley narrowed his eyes, "Imagine what things would be like if they stayed." Ravenpaw shuddered, "I don't even want to think of it."

Firestar had told Ravenpaw how much trouble it had been to get all the clans to come, he was just glad that they had managed to agree.

"Do you think we'll run into Graystripe?" Ravenpaw asked hopefully. Barley shook his head. "I doubt it, even if he did manage to escape those Twolegs I doubt he would survive long out here." Ravenpaw's wiskers drooped in dismay. Barley glanced over at his friend, "But hey, who knows, miracles do happen. I'll bet Starclan will help him make it through." Ravenpaw just nodded slightlly and carried on in silence.

Suddently, Barley stopped with his ears pricked. Ravenpaw looked back at Barley. "What is it?" He asked. "I don't know," Barley meowed puzzled, "I thought I heard a cry for help." He sniffed the air. Nothing. "Must've been my imagination," he said as he shook his head to clear it.

Ravenpaw paused. He thought he heard a faint call on the breeze. It was hard to distinguish anything with all the noise the monsters were making. He sniffed the air but that was also hard because of all the mud and oil made by the monsters.

Barley looked up at the sky, "The clouds are coming in, we should probably get back to the barn." Ravenpaw looked at the moor again, "But..." He looked down at his paws. "You're right, lets head back."

As they walked back toward the field Ravenpaw felt uneasy. _What if someone got left behind? _He thought. _I can't just leave them out there. _Then Ravenpaw reached a decision. First thing tomarrow he would come back and try to find this lost cat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ravenpaw padded through the thin layer of snow that fell last night. The moor was covered in it because it had no trees. He jumped over a ditch that was now frozen over. _I'm sure I heard something, _he thought, _I just know it. _

Ravenpaw had asked Barley to come with him and help him with his search. The black and white loner refused, "No way, there's a reason we have this barn, it's not natural to go out in the cold in this weather." "You and I used to go out in this weather all the time!" Ravenpaw protested. "I was younger then," Barley rolled over on his back dramaticly. Ravenpaw snorted, "I'll go by myself then."

Ravenpaw shivered, his coat wasn't quite ready for leaf-bare yet. He paused. The voice, there it was again. This time it seemed close.

"Where are you?" He called. He waited for an answer but none came. He sniffed the air, hoping to pick up a scent. Ravenpaw smelled something faint, he couldn't quite tell what it was but it seemed close.

He walked farther getting closer and closer to the scent. "Help me!" A faint voice cried.

"I'm coming! Just tell me where you are!" Ravenpaw called. "I'm here!" The voice cried again.

Ravenpaw ran toward the voice, "Where?" "Here..." the voice seemed weak. Ravenpaw sniffed the air again. He was definitly close.

Finally he stumbled upon a narrow, but deep ditch. It was empty except for a tiny bundle of fur huddled in the corner. Ravenpaw carefully reached down and pulled the creature up. It was a small kit with dark brown fur. It was shivering slightly and its eyes were closed.

Ravenpaw licked it fiercly to warm it up. "I've got to get you back to the barn." He picked it up by the scruff and headed swiftly towards home.

The journey was long because Ravenpaw had to keep stopping to warm up the kit. It wouldn't last too much longer out here.

Finally Ravenpaw made it back to the barn. "Barley!" He called. A pair of eyes peered down at him from the loft. Barley jumped down. "Great Starclan," he gasped, "a kit."

Ravenpaw picked it up and settled the kit in a nest of hay. "I found it out on the moor. Turns out there really was someone out there."

Barley sniffed the kit carefully, "Do you think it'll survive withouth its mother? It seems small." Ravenpaw frowned, "I'm not sure."

"If worst comes to worst we could always set it outside a Twoleg nest," Barley reasoned. Ravenpaw's eyes darkened, "I don't trust Twolegs. Besides, what if a dog or something got to it?" Ravenpaw shuddered at the thought.

"We'll keep it here for now, just until we can find out more," Barley decided. Ravenpaw nodded and looked at the kit. "I hope it makes it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ravenpaw woke up after a hard night's sleep. He slept in the nest with the kit hoping that it would keep her warm. The kit had been tossing and turning all night. Ravenpaw looked down at the kit. It seemed to be breathing more evenly than the night before. The kit stirred slightly, then settled down more peacefully.

Ravenpaw looked around. Barley must have been out hunting because he was gone and his scent was stale, like he had left earlier in the morning. Ravenpaw padded outside to find something for the kit when it woke up.

The air was crisp and the ground was frosty. When Ravenpaw breathed small clouds wafted up into the air. He shivered, hunting might be a little harder today.

If it got so cold out that the prey were hiding in their holes then he and Barley would hunt in the barn where they were sure to find plump mice. But normally they would save that as a last resort so they didn't scare the prey from the barn permanently.

Ravenpaw prowled through the frozen wheat field then stopped. A field mouse was hunched over a seed as if it was contemplating whether it was worth eating. Ravenpaw stalked silently forward, his belly low to the ground.

The mouse raised its head wearily. Ravenpaw pounced with lightening speed and finished the mouse off with a quick bite. He nodded satisfied. That should be enough to feed a kit. Now something for himself.

Ravenpaw crawled back into the barn with two mice and an unlucky bird that missed the flight south. The kit was sitting up in her nest sniffing the air curiously. She turned around and looked suprised when she saw Ravenpaw standing there. "Who are you?" The kit asked carefully.

Ravenpaw put his prey down. "I'm Ravenpaw," he answered. "Where am I?" Asked the kit, looking around. "This is my home," Ravenpaw explained, "I found you out on the moor and brought you here."

The kit looked down at her paws. "Here, I brought you something," Ravenpaw meowed and pushed forward a mouse. The kit eagerly got up, sniffed the mouse briefly, then ate it in famished bites.

"So," Ravenpaw asked, "what's your name?" The kit licked her paw and swiped it across her wiskers, "my name's Viperkit."

"Are you from the Clans?" Ravenpaw asked suprised. "I'm from Shadowclan," Viperkit meowed, "what Clan are you from?" "Well," Ravenpaw meowed, "I'm not actually in a Clan. I'm a loner."

Viperkit looked confused. "What's a loner?" "A loner is a cat who doesn't live in a Clan or with Twolegs," Ravenpaw explained. "Oh. Do-" Viperkit cut off and looked scared, "do you know where my mother is?" Ravenpaw looked worried, "they passed by here a few days ago. I don't know where they are now." Viperkit's eyes widened.

"What happened?" Ravenpaw asked carefully, "how did you get left behind?" Viperkit looked scared at the memory.

"I remember running after my mother, we were running from one of those giant monsters. My paws got stuck in the mud. One of the warriors tried to help me but the monster got really close, so he picked me up and started running. But then he slipped in the mud and I fell in a hole. He was going to try to help pull me up but the monster was getting too close. So he said he'd be back for me and ran off."

Viperkit's ears lay back, "Then the monster-" She looked horrified. "The monster rolled over top of the hole and covered me up." Viperkit crouched to the ground as if she were in the hole right then and there. "It was really dark and there was a lot of mud. A lot of time went past and the monster was still over the hole so I couldn't get out. I just went to sleep. Then when I woke up the monster was gone and it was cold. I called for help but nobody came," Viperkit closed her eyes as if to say that she didn't want to tell anymore.

Ravenpaw touched her lightly with his tail to comfort her. "We'll get you back to your Clan," Ravenpaw mewed reasuringly, "I promise." Just then, Barley came in. "Oh, she's awake."

Viperkit tilted her head. "Who are you?" Ravenpaw stepped forward, "Viperkit, this is my friend, Barley. He lives here too." Barley nodded to the kit. "Are you a loner too?" Viperkit asked. "Yes, I am," Barley replied simply.

Ravenpaw went over Viperkit's tale again. Barley looked worried, "we can't try to take her back now, leaf-bare has just started." "But if we don't leave now the Clans' scent will be gone!" Ravenpaw protested. Barley paced across the hay. "We can't just go running off in the middle of leaf-bare through the mountains with a kit." Ravenpaw looked doubtful, "True..." "I'll think about it..." Barley meowed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Over the next few days Viperkit grew quite a bit. Ravenpaw realized that she was probably small before because she wasn't getting enough food. The healthy kit was now pretending to pounce on mice in the hay.

_If she was with her Clan, _Ravenpaw thought, _she would be an apprentice by now. _Barley still hadn't decided whether they should risk going over the mountains or not. Ravenpaw was beginning to feel impatient.

Barley walked over and sat by Ravenpaw. "You know, she's grown a lot stronger over these few days," Ravenpaw pointed out. Barley shook his head, "I think she's much too young to go on a journey through the mountains. If she was with her Clan she might make it, but with just two other cats?"

Viperkit yowled in delight as she jumped on the hay and it scattered high into the air. A pice of hay landed on Ravenpaw's nose and he sneezed it off. Viperkit ran over to him, "Ravenpaw, I wanna' go outside."

Ravenpaw glanced at Barley and meowed, "Uh, sure, go ahead." Viperkit's eyes lit up and she ran away. Barley looked thoughtful, "maybe you could train her, just until newleaf. Then she can go back to her Clan." "But their scent trail would be long gone by then! It's unlikely we'd ever find them," Ravenpaw meowed. Barley was about to reply when- "AHHH!"

Ravenpaw raced outside with Barley on his heels. Viperkit streaked across the field with a large, dark shape following quickly behind.

Ravenpaw drew in the scent through his mouth. "Dog!" He exclaimed. He ran off into the field and yowled at the dog, "Hey you! Ya, you, the one who smells like fox-dung!" The dog turned around and looked at Ravenpaw for a split second then raced towrd him. Viperkit took the chance and raced up the nearest tree with suprising agility for a kit.

Ravenpaw had plenty of practice dealing with dogs. As the dog raced toward him he darted into the long strands of wheat and disappeared.

The dog was confused for a moment until Ravenpaw poked his head up, "Look! I'm over here!" and vanished again. The dog was starting to get frustrated. While the dog was distracted Ravenpaw sprinted across the field and joined Viperkit in the tree. Barley was also with Viperkit.

"Wha-wha-what was th-that?" Viperkit studdered, her eyes as big as moons. "A dog," Barley answered. Viperkit looked at Ravenpaw, "You were so brave!" She gasped. Ravenpaw licked his chestfur modestly, "dogs are stupid, it just takes practice."

Barley was looking out of the tree at the scene below. While the dog was wandering around the field looking for Ravenpaw a Twoleg came and grabbed it, snapping angrily while the dog whimpered and whined. Ravenpaw smiled at the sight.

"So," he mewed, "you still think we won't make it across the mountains?" Barley looked doubtful, "It's a long way to go, we don't even know if the Clans have made it." Ravenpaw seemed confident, "I'm sure they'll make it. StarClan will protect them." Viperkit looked at Barley, "please, I really want to see my Clan again." Barley sighed, "A little longer wait, it's the middle of leaf-bare. We'd all freeze."

Ravenpaw could see that Barley had made up his mind, and when he did, there was no changing it. "Besides," Barley added carefully, "what if Graystripe shows up? Someone needs to tell him where to go." Ravenpaw grunted in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n ok so authors notes aren't really my thing but I just want to let people know I don't really have a schedule for uploading chapters, I just upload them whenever I find the time. I know that my chapters are all pretty short but that's mostly because I can't change scene (or whatever you call it) without changing the chapter =\ unfortunetly. Thanks all u guys for your reviews! I really appreciate it! Even if you guys don't like it please review. =[ Just try to be nice.**

**Disclaimer: Should have done this before on the other chapters but for some reason I didn't. I do not own any of these characters (except Viperkit) or any of the other things you see in the books.**

Chapter 5

Ravenpaw woke up early unable to sleep. He kept having dreams about the Clans and about Graystripe. What if they didn't make it? What if Graystipe never came? Not a day went by when he didn't worry about it.

He squeezed under the door and went outside. Small flurries of snow drifted down from the pale gray sky. Ravenpaw looked over at the mountains, they were hidden with fog. He stood for a while out in the cold, thinking about the Clans and thinking of how to get Viperkit back to her's. Eventually his freezing paws brought him back to reality and he went inside again.

When he went into the barn he saw Viperkit sitting in her nest of hay. She was grooming her tail with long, careful strokes. She certainly was growing quickly, she was half Ravenpaw's size now. Then again, Ravenpaw wasn't nessisarily the biggest cat in the world.

Viperkit looked up when Ravenpaw came in. "Ravnpaw, do you think," she paused looking unsure, "do you think I could still be an apprentice? Even without my Clan?" The question had caught Ravenpaw off guard. "I'm not sure," he meowed carefully, "You'd need a Clan leader." Viperkit's wiskers drooped. "Oh." "It's not so bad," Ravenpaw pointed out, "after all, technically, I'm still an apprentice." Viperkit didn't say anything. She got up and brushed past him on her way out of the barn.

Ravenpaw sighed. _I suppose she has the right to be upset, _he reasoned, _I remember how excited I was to have my apptentice ceremony. _His eyes darkened. If he'd known what his former mentor was going to become he probably would have never left the nursery. Memories of his apprentice ceremony flashed back to him.

He remembered his mother grooming him in the nursery while he wiggled with excitement. "Why does he get to be an apprentice and I don't?" Graykit protested. "Because you're a moon too young," Frostfur answered. "That's not fair!" Graykit mewed. Ravenkit didn't respond to Graykit's whining. "Who do you think my mentor will be?" He asked his mother as she groomed his tail for the fifth time. "I'm not sure, but you'll find out soon." Ravenkit shivered with excitement.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Bluestar's voice rang out. "It's time!" Ravenkit squealed as he squirmed away from his mother and darted out of the nursery. She was fast on his heels. Ravenkit sat down right near the foot of the Highrock and watched as the cats dispersed from their dens.

The newest warrior, Longtail, sat down next to Darkstripe and looked at Bluestar. Ravenkit doubted if either of them would be his mentor. Redtail came in through the gorse tunnel with fresh-kill in his jaws. When he saw the cats gathering beneath the Highrock he dropped his prey on the pile then sat down. Sandpaw and Dustpaw strolled out of the apprentice den and gazed at Ravenkit as if trying to decide if he would be good apprentice material. Ravenkit shifted hes paws nervously. _Like they know anything,_ he thought, _they were only made apprentices a few days ago._ He watched as Lionheart padded over. _I hope I get Lionheart as my mentor, _he thought. Ravenkit looked over at Tigerclaw when he came out of the warriors den. He took proud steps and seemed to look around defiantly, as if to challenge anyone thinking they were better. _Tigerclaw's the strongest warrior in the Clan, _Ravenkit thought, _but I don't think I'd want him as my mentor. _Finally the whole Clan had arrived. Ravenkit's wiskers tingled with excitement.

"Today we're gathered to name an apprentice," Bluestar meowed. She beckoned him forward. Ravenkit padded forward, desperatly trying to keep from running in his excitement. "From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name," Bluestar meowed, "this apprentice will be called Ravenpaw." Ravenpaw's chest swelled with pride at his new name. "Tigerclaw, you were an excellent mentor to Darkstripe and I expect the same dedication to be passed on to this apprentice." "Of course," Tigerclaw rumbled as he padded up to Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw felt the fur on his neck start to prickle as Tigerclaw towered over him. He forced it to flatten again. _He's your new mentor, _he scolded, _he won't hurt you. _But the fear stayed. Ravenpaw hesitated before reaching up to touch his nose to Tigerclaw's. Tigerclaw seemed to have no emotion when he looked at Ravenpaw. No happiness, no pride, he didn't even reassure Ravenpaw in any way. _This can't be normal, _Ravenpaw thought uneasily. Though all of his fear was quickly washed away when the crowd started to call his new name and came to congradulate him.

Ravenpaw's mind came back to the present. _I should have seen the signs on that day. _He thought bitterly, _things would have been different, I would still be in the Clan... _His thoughts trailed off. No. He could never have been a Clan cat, even if he had a different mentor. He liked his independence. He shook away his thoughts and followed after Viperkit.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n HAHA! I just discovered how to edit my story on fanfiction instead of just in Word! This'll make it easier to edit now. =P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own half of this story, It's from Erin Hunter. You guys probably knew that but just to be clear. =) its only polite anyway.**

Chapter 6

Viperkit watched the clouds move slowly across the sky. Why did things have to be so complicated? She kept wishing she'd never fallen in that hole. If she hadn't, she would be with her Clan right now. She would be an apprentice, should would see her best friend, Applekit, again. She missed Applekit so much. She missed playing with her and her brothers, Toadkit and Marshkit. Viperkit sighed. She would never see them again. And she would never be an apprentice.

She heard movement behind her and turned around to see Ravenpaw. "Look, Viperkit, I'm sorry you can't be an apprentice," he began, "But I have an idea." Viperkit's ears pricked up. "I'm listening," she mewed. Ravenpaw smiled. "You know how I said that yo need a leader to make you an apprentice?" Viperkit tilted her head. "Ya?" "Well we may not have a leader _here_," Ravenpaw's eyes sparkled, "But I know whre we can find one." Viperkit jumped up. "Where?" She blurted out in excitement. Ravenpaw beckoned her with his tail, "Follow me."

Ravenpaw and Viperkit stood in front of a dark, gaping cave. The stones around it were jagged like fangs. Viperkit couldn't help the ripple of fear tha went down her spine. "This," Ravenpaw meowed, "is Mothermouth." Viperkit gazed at the dark hole before her, "Mothermouth?" Her eyes widened with realization. "The Moonstone!" Ravenpaw purred. "Right. We'll get Starclan themselves to make you and apprentice." Viperkit trembled with excitement. Made an apprentice by Starclan? What an honor! "We'll wait a while longer, until it gets dark," Ravenpaw decided. He sat down amoungst the rocks and wrapped his tail patiently around his paws. Viperkit followed his example. She was going to see the Moonstone! She still couldn't believe it. She remembered the elder's tales about. How it shined with a blinding light. How it seemed to fill the dark cavern with the light of the moon. Viperkit couldn't wait.

Ravenpaw was still filled with doubt. What if Starclan had left, following the rest of the Clans? Even if they were still here, how would he find his way through the tunnels? He'd never been inside before. Ravenpaw looked over at Viperkit, who was pacing back and forth across the rocks. He couldn't show any fear. For her sake.

He glanced at the sky. It was starting to get dark. "It's time," Ravenpaw meowed as he stood up. His legs were stiff from sitting so long in the cold. _Starclan show me the way! _He prayed silently. The last thing he needed was to get lost. Viperkit ran over to him. "Whatever you do, stay close to me. I don't want you getting lost down there," Ravenpaw meowed. She just nodded, her eyes sparkled with excitement. "Ok, let's go." Ravenpaw padded into the dark tunnel with Viperkit close behind.

The dark closed around them immedietly. Ravenpaw felt his pelt grow hot with fear. _No! _He thought, _No fear, for Viperkit's sake. _The deeper they got the darker it became. The only thing that kept him from running into the walls was the fact that there was no room to turn. The walls were starting to brush against the fur on his flanks. Ravnpaw glanced back at Viperkit even though he couldn't see her through the dark. He felt waves of fear coming off of her, and excitement. They continued to walk on as the floor began to slope downward.

Finally Ravenpaw saw the darkness begin to thin out. He felt his fur flatten with relief. They'd made it. They stepped into the wide cavern. Immediatly Viperkit ran over to the Moonstone and started to sniff at it. Ravnpaw deeply inhaled the fresh air and shook himself. He looked up at the hole in the roof. The moon was almost in position. Ravenpaw beckoned Viperkit over away from the Moonstone. He didn't want her getting blinded from standing so close. Viperkit was trembling with excitement. Ravenpaw shared her feelings.

Suddenly the whole cavern was filled with a brilliant light. The Moonstone shone like a million crystals. Ravenpaw glanced over at Viperkit. Her dark brown fur was almost white in the light and her eyes were almost as bright as the Moonstone itself. But Ravenpaw could sense her fear. Even so, she stayed put.

Ravenpaw cautiously walked up to the Moonstone and layed down. Viperkit hesitantly followed and layed down next to him. Then Ravenpaw stretched forward his nose and touched the Moonstone. He closed his eyes. He felt a shiver run through his body and everything went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Sorry guys but I'm putting this story on hold. I'm going to be starting a HUNGER GAMES fan fic! ^-^ I'll probably come back to this story though when I finish _or _if i start getting more reviews. I've kind of lost my inspiration on this story. Your reviews will help spark it up again. =) So this will be the last chapter I will be doing for a while. Enjoy!  
>Disclaimer: Don't own Warriors blah blah blah. Ya.<strong>

Chapter 7

Ravenpaw felt like an ice cube. He was afraid to move for fear of maybe breaking himself. Finally he opened his eyes. He was at Fourtrees. No, he couldn't be at Fourtrees. It was ruined. Ravenpaw stood up. It looked so familiar though. He looked up at the sky. Ravenpaw had never seen it so clear.  
>Just then he remembered Viperkit. He looked over at where she had been laying beside him. She was gone.<br>"Viperkit!" Ravenpaw called. "Don't worry, she will be here soon." Ravenpaw whipped around at the sound of the voice. It was Bluestar. Ravenpaw gasped, "Bluestar!" He bowed his head. Bluestar looked calmly at Ravenpaw with her eyes that looked like twin stars and her pelt glittered as if she had stars in her fur. Ravenpaw raised his head. "Where is Viperkit?" He asked. Bluestar flicked her tail. "She isstill in a dreamless state. She will come as soon as we're finished."  
>Ravenpaw tilted his head, "finished with what? I only came so Viperkit could be an apprentice." Bluestar sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws. "Yes, but an apprentice needs a mentor. And a mentor must be a warrior." Ravenpaw widened his eyes, "You don't mean-"<br>Bluestar purred, "that's right. It's about time you were given your warrior name." Ravenpaw's mouth gaped. "I- I-" He paused, "but I'm not in the Clans!" He blurted out.  
>Bluestar flicked her tail back and forth, "It's not often that we give cats outside the Clans warrior names, but since you have expressed the desire to take Viperkit as your apprentice it must be done." Ravenpaw was silent.<br>Bluestar stood up straight and looked up at the glittereing sky. "I, Bluestar, former leader of Thunderclan, call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend him as a warrior in his turn." Bluestar looked down at Ravenpaw again. "Ravenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defent the Clans, even at the cost of your life?"  
>Ravenpaw's fur tingled. <em>All these moons of never being a warrior and now I fainally have a warrior name! <em>His eyes glowed bright as he replied, "I do." "Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. From this moment you will be known as Ravenwing. Starclan honors your bravery and your strength and we welcome you as a full warrior." Bluestar rested her starry muzzle on Ravenwing's head and he licked her shoulder respectfully.  
>Ravenwing stepped back, then realized something. "Bluestar, where is everybody? Shouldn't more cats be here to congradulate me?" Bluestar sighed. "They've gone, they're following the rest of the Clans. I stayed behind so I could give you your warrior name. I will join them soon." Ravenwing nodded with understanding.<br>"Woah!" Ravenwing jumped when he heard a voice behind him. He turned around and saw Viperkit. Her green eyes were huge as she took in the scene around her. "So this is what Starclan looks like," She wispered, awestruck.  
>Ravenwing heard movement behind him and turned around again. He saw a pitch black tom coming toward them. "Ah, Nightstar!" Bluestar meowed as she narrowed her eyes. "So you decided to come after all?" "The only reason I'm here," Nightstar growled, "Is because I will not allow a Thunderclan cat to name a Shadowclan apprentice. It's bad enough that a loner must be her mentor."<br>Tension crackled in the air between Bluestar and Nightstar. Ravenwing flicked his ear uncomfortably. "Whatever your reason for coming," Bluestar meowed cooly, "I'm glad you came." Nightstar grunted and walked over to Viperkit.  
>Viperkit shook with anticipation when he came over. "We're gathered here today to name an apprentice," Nightstar mumbled. "From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name," He continued, "This apprentice will be called Viperpaw." Viperpaw seemed to stand up taller. "Ravenwing," Nightstar growled, "This will be your first apprentice and I expect you to train her well." He said it as if it was a threat. Ravenwing shuddered.<br>He reached his nose forward and Viperpaw quickly touched her nose to his. "There," Nightstar meowed, "It is done." Bluestar looked satisfied.  
>"We must go now Bluestar." Nightstar hastily padded away into the bushes. Bluestar started to follow then stopped. "Oh, Ravenwing, don't hesitate to go through the mountains when the time comes, it is what you are meant to do." Then she bounded away and Ravenwing woke up.<p>

**A/N: I had trouble finding Ravenpaw's new name. I couldn't decide between Ravenwing and Ravenshade. I think Ravenwing suits him better. What you guys think? Once again, REVIEW! It might help to get me back on the story again. I mean let's face it. I've entered 7 chapters and I only have signs of 5 or 6 people reading. =L A little discouraging.**


End file.
